The seal according to the invention has particular application for use between two components which are capable of relative slidable movement with respect to each other. It has been recognised by the inventor that it is a requirement of such seals that they not only be resiliently flexible in order to be able to maintain intimate surface contact with one of the surfaces but that they also have a relatively low coefficient of sliding friction with the surface with which they are in contact and that they be wear resistant. In the past it has been found not to be possible to have all of these properties in a single element and therefore a number of compromises have to be met in order to achieve a satisfactory result.
It is an object of this invention to provide a seal which is able to maintain close intimate contact with a surface with which it is to be held in sealing engagement, has a relatively low coefficient of sliding friction and is durable.